


The Scoop of a Lifetime

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Skeeter is always following members of the Order trying to get the scoop on Harry. When she pulls Tonks into the bushes, she gets a scoop she hadn't counted on. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scoop of a Lifetime

The Scoop of a Lifetime

"What the hell was that?" Tonks asked Remus Lupin upon seeing the bushes outside rustle.

"No one has checked even though it's been happening all day. It hasn't taken precedence. Besides, no one has gone outside," Remus answered.

"Gee, Remus, don't you think one of should check before the twins decide to? It could be something dangerous."

"Gee, Nymp..." she glared at him causing him to pause despite his mocking her. "… Tonks. Don't you think the meeting takes priority?"

Tonks simply stared at him, blinking. He looked at her expectantly. "Oh," she said after several minutes had passed. "You wanted an answer?" He half nodded.

"No," Tonks stated as she walked to the door, quietly so as not to disturb the paintings in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Wand in hand, she pulled the door open.

"Cover for me," she whispered before ducking out. Remus was clearly fighting the urge to yell.

Tonks approached the large, strange-looking bush cautiously. It was a mere four feet away from the house.

It rustled again.

Tonks leaned closer to the shrub, not knowing what to expect. Less than a foot separated Tonks from the bush.

The large shrub rustled yet again.

A feminine hand with long fingers, nails painted a deep shade of green, shot out of the bush and pulled Tonks in.

"Bloody hell!" Tonks exclaimed, looking at the woman who had just pulled her into a bush.

Clearly a witch, this woman was wearing emerald green robes and had elaborate, golden curls. She stared at Tonks eagerly through her dark eyeglasses ornamented with small jewels.

"Good afternoon," she said, opening her crocodile-skin bag and removing a lengthy acid-green quill. She touched the quill to a roll of parchment. "I'm…"

"I know who you are," Tonks interrupted. "You're Rita Skeeter, that scandalous reporter for the Daily Prophet, aren't you?"

Rita's eyes flashed as she grinned in an evil manner. "Used to be. Will be again. Anyway, you know who I am. Who are you?"

"You pulled me in here!" Tonks cried incredulously.

"You were the only one to come outside!" Rita snapped. She then composed herself by taking several deep breaths, straining the material of her unconventionally tight, revealing robes. "I'm sorry. And you are?"

Tonks sighed dejectedly, "Tonks."

"Tonks? Tonks what? Do you have a surname or is this like You-Know-Who?" Rita asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. Tonks is my surname. That's all you need to know." Tonks began to rise but Rita's hand snapped out and grabbed Tonks' arm roughly.

"If you'll wait a moment, Ms. Tonks?"

"It's just Tonks. And what?"

Rita motioned for Tonks to sit back down.

"Do you mind if I use a Quick-Quotes-Quill?" Rita asked as Tonks flopped back down. Tonks opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Lovely. Now then, what is it like, exactly, in there?"

"In wh.." Tonks quickly became distracted by the quill, which she had just noticed had been writing the whole time.

Rita snapped her fingers in inch in front of Tonks' face. "Focus on me, please."

"Sorry," Tonks said, her gaze already shifting back to the quill as the initial shock of Rita's snapping passed.

Rita, noticing Tonks' craning her neck in an attempt to read what was already written, creased the tip of the parchment up to bar Tonks' vision.

"Give me the scoop," Rita ordered. "I heard Harry's living there as well." The parchment crease began to droop and the writing was visible once more.

Again, Tonks was distracted by the quill. She began to tune out Rita's prattling on with unending questions and instead began reading.

 _Tonks, a gorgeous witch with spiky bubble-gum pink hair, refused to answer my questions. Her sultry voice have not faltered despite my incessant questioning. This sexy witch, wearing a t-shirt barring the logo_ The Weird Sisters _and a pair of cut-up jeans, shows great loyalty and a strength of character that is rivaled my none. This surprising woman has not even disclosed her first name, but everyone loves a little mystery. It is clear that this delicious morsel is a heartbreaker. Stunning good looks are no stranger to her. One can only hope that this vixen is a lesbian since she is, alarmingly, just my type._

Tonks smiles in spite of herself as the quill continues its flattering report of her.

"Rita?" Tonks says in a sing-song voice.

Obviously surprised at being interrupted while she spouted her questions, she stopped talking and ogled at Tonks.

Tonks reveled in Rita's confusion as she leaned in and kissed Rita.

Rita pulls away, shocked, before grabbing at Tonks' shirt and pulling Tonks onto of herself.

Rita kisses Tonks hungrily, a forceful kiss that Tonks eagerly returns. The two pause only for air as Rita rips at the buttons of her own confining robes, revealing an overflowing black lace bra.

Tonks pulls away and stands.

"There's your 'scoop,' Rita." She winks at Rita before climbing out of the bushes smiling.

Tonks catches a brief glimpse of Rita's dumbstruck face as she departs: Rita was still showing no intention of sitting up or re-buttoning her robe.


End file.
